Vethrvolnir (Primordial Avatar)
Vethrvolnir, also known as Little Birdie and Veth, is sentient manifestation of Akko's Primordial Magic which currently having the form of black and gold phoenix like entity. Believed to be destroyed due to Dream Fuel Spirit's effects, she revealed to survive, but severely weakened that it took her 10 years to recover. Over the course of those years, she observed the development of her current host Atsuko Kagari who she cherished as a younger sibling. Inspired by her courage and determination against the odds, she evolved from small ethereal yellow bird into black and gold semi-corporeal phoenix she is now and assumed the name Vethrvolnir and returned in time to aid Akko and her fellow Witches of Midgard to stop Naglfar. Personality & Character As with what expected from Primordial Avatars, Veth's personality traits reflects to those of Akko's: both have fierce determination, energetic, and very intelligent. However, Biri Biri noted Veth being more perceptive and collected as she lacked Akko's recklessness and impulsive side. In spite of article of sentient magic and not actual living being, she has undeniably humanistic characteristics, such as genuine and sisterly love for Akko, having great deal of loneliness due to trapped inside her host and only able to watch her grow without her for 10 years, and expressing genuine shock when Ursula aka. Chariot told her and Biri Biri that she will go on suicide mission against Hel and Croix. While capable in forgiving as she held no grudge on Chariot for her role in crippling her, Veth however, very hostile towards those who harmed Akko, as seen during her uneasy interaction with Croix. Ever since regaining ability to appear outside Akko, Veth developed the hobby to fly free on the sky. The Primordial Avatar also developed a sense of humor and more expressive as she teased Biri Biri for being Akko's first (albeit accidental) kiss, much to his embarrassment. Veth is Primordial Avatar which avatar form resembles mythical phoenix. Akko's doodle of her implied her initial form resembles juvenile eagle with crest that resemble her host's ponytail, white round eyes, and body completely gold. When finally returns after recovering from exposure of Dream Fuel Spirit 10 years later, Veth already grow into human child-size with additional features that Akko barely recognize her. Her avatar form now gains primarily black body with beak, crest, talons, feet, and tail feather golden in color, two yellow dots on the sides of the neck, white sharp eyes, and four horn-like protrusions on the back of the head. Veth's most distinct feature however, her wings. She now has two pair of wings where the secondary pair, which developed to help her steering when flying, located near the hip area and resemble pterodactyl's. The structure of her main wings now shaped like a mixture of bird and bat wings. The arm ends with five feather-shaped "fingers" with membranes and two thumbs forming claws like a bat. The first four fingers, however, are separate from the main membrane and from the fore-wings. Possessing similar structure with actual wing feathers of birds, the fingers are designed to let air pass between them easily for upstrokes and partially overlap to block the air and provide a greater upstroke for downstrokes. All in all, Veth's current features have been overdeveloped so she can fight alongside Akko and others and proof of her survival from exposure of Dream Fuel Spirit. It's also proposed that should she exposed to Sin Blade, only weapon that can permanently destroy magic, she will react by developing immunity against it and become unstoppable. Powers and Abilities Veth is arguably most evolved out of all known Primordial Magic avatars before her. Saru even noted that her magic being more than twice Biri Biri'. When it emerges from the young Akko for the first time, she showed some promise of becoming powerful Primordial Magic Avatar as noted by Gran Gran, but it wasn't enough to make her as powerful as she is today. Severely crippled by Dream Fuel Spirit, Veth evolved herself over the course of 10 years as she regained her lost powers so she can reunite with Akko and aiding her to stop the oncoming Second Ragnarok, turning her from small cute golden bird to powerful black and gold phoenix she is now. *'Self-Evolution': Like other avatars of Primordial Magic, Vert is able to evolve and adapt to any situations. Abilities she developed from this power are: **'Absorption Immunity': Having exposed to Dream Fuel Spirit that sapped most of her powers as well as Akko's latent magic, Veth developed the ability to nullify the effects of any magic-absorbing phenomenon/substances/powers on both its and Akko's magic. **'Razor Talons and Feathers': Veth developed her talons and wings to razor-sharped which enable them to easily cut through metals. **'Superhuman Strength': Veth possesses great deal of strength to overpower both humans and magical beings, while the wings and talons are strong enough to destroy concrete and lift heavy objects with ease. **'Superhuman Durability': Veth developed the ability to withstand crippling blows for combat. **'Superhuman Speed and Agility': Veth displayed great deal of speed and agility on both land and air in spite of her size. **'Magic Disruption Pulse': Veth possesses special ability to conjure a pulse of energy that disrupt any forms of magic around her. Any magitronics that got hit by the pulse would become volatile and malfunctions. **'Stealth': In spite of her size, Veth is capable to move and flew undetected by her enemies. **'Magic Beams': Veth can project destructive thin beams that can slice through multiple Legions on ease. **'Magic Miracle Attire: Shiny Beast Broom': In order to assist both Akko and Biri Biri in greater challenge during broom flight combat, Veth develop the ability to combine with Akko's broom, enhancing its combat capabilities. Shiny Beast Broom resembles black and gold version of Shooting Star, but with Veth's head at the tip facilitated with ability to whistle and screeching instead of arrowhead tip. Since Akko usually equipped her broom with Schneider Gear for broom flight combat, Shiny Beast Broom can utilize the gear's blades as well. The first time Veth utilizing this ability is during the fight against Fenris Valkyrie who ride her cursed flying broom Moonbeast Broom which have similar but inferior ability. *'Supersonic Flight': Veth's most noticeable trait is her flying speed, which has allowed her to effortlessly outmaneuver and outrun Apollyons and Legions which themselves capable to fly as fast as supersonic jets thanks to her overdeveloped wings. *'Regeneration and Reconstitution': Being an avatar and not actual living being, Veth can put herself back together on ease if injured or destroyed. The only way to stop her is by have Akko dispelling her or killing Akko. Relationships Atsuko Kagari/Vermilion Valkyrie She developed strong bond with Akko since she was a child. Upon exposed to Dream Fuel Spirit that striped her ability to manifest her avatar, it greatly depressed the embodiment of Primordial Magic as she forced to watch her host growing up without her. When she finally regaining most of her powers, she had tried her best to reunite with Akko and protected her from harm, but only succeed by the end of One Shall Fall. Since then, she assisted Akko in need. Biri Biri and Chariot du Nord/Shiny Valkyrie/Ursula Callistis Upon understanding the duo's role in separating her from Akko being Croix's fault and how worse their guilt taking its toll on them, Vethrfolnir urged Akko to forgave them and even assisted them in stopping Second Ragnarok. By the events of Battle for Midgard, they have become true allies. Witches of Midgard Inspired by friendship they formed with her host, Vethrfolnir decided to assume an identity of her own and join forces with them in the battle against Naglfar. With that, they become allies. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Characters Category:OC